Love's just a thought away
by trunksfan001
Summary: Could love be realised after a terrible accident? could wrongs be made rights? All this from old memories... Could Pan have her happily ever after with the man of her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic so please be nice for a while in the reviews.

I hope you all enjoy. I haven't seen any stories like this one up on the site so I hope it'll be good.

Disclaimer I definitely don't own dragonball(Z, GT) or any of the other things I may end up writing in the story.

Now let it begin!

From Trunksfan001

_It's like you're a drug, _

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down. _

_It's like I'm stuck, _

_It's like I'm running from you all the time._

'This song really represents how I feel…' Pan thought sadly as she drove along the lonely long dark highway.

_It's like the only company, it misery all around_

_It's like you're a leech sucking the life from me._

_It's like I can't breath._

Suddenly heavy rain drops began to fall across her navy blue R32 skyline. 'Why do I feel so low…?' Pan continued to think.

_It's like I can't see anything, nothing but you._

_It's like I can't think, without you in corrupting me._

Pan sighed loudly, 'I should get home to Max… I don't love him… I was such a fool…' Pan felt the tear fall down her cheek. 'Why's my life so screwed!'

_It's like I'm lost,_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly,_

_It's like you're a ghost haunting me, leave me alone_

Pan glanced down at the dash-board clock. '3:17… no one would find me til a couple of hours from now… I'll be gone by then…'

_I know these voices in my head are mine alone._

_And I know I'll never change my ways, _

_That's why I don't give you enough_

Pan looked up the road a little further, 'F it what choice do I have?! I stuffed it all up already!'

_I'm hooked on your money, the things I can get_

_Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it_

_I can't really quit it_

_You can't get me threw this_

_It's like I can't breath,_

_It's like I can't see anything,_

_Nothing but you._

_You've taken over me._

_It's like I'm not me_

_I'm not me…_

"I'm sorry Trunks" Pan called out, tears falling down her cheeks.

Pan rapidly veered her car sideways then turned the wheel sharply the other direction, her car began to spin unable to keep grip to the slippery road, then suddenly began to roll…

'Oh s what am I doing?!' was the last thing that ran through Pan's head before the roof of her car hit the ground.

BLACK

"Oh my god! PAN! Pan! My Panny!" Pan faintly heard the male voice calling. "Don't worry Pan, I'll get you out!" Pan opened her eyes… everything was blurred… she could just make out the lavender haired man running to her rescue.

"What happened?..." she tried to move but couldn't, suddenly a sharp pain surged through her arm, Pan realised her head also felt like it was on fire, she screamed out in agony and then blanked out….

I hope the start sound good, please review, if you guys like it enough I'll continue and add another chapter.

Until next time!

Trunksfan001


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my next chapter enjoy!!!

Disclaimer, no i don't own dbz but like everyone else i wish i did... (don't think sexy thoughts of Trunks don't think sexy thoughts of Trunks.)

8888888888888888888888888888

"There you go, you're always so right, it's all a big show," Trunks sung to himself as he happily drove himself home. "It's all about you, you think you know, what everyone needs, you always take time to criticise me" This was the first time Trunks had partied in a long time.

_It seems like every day I make mistakes, I just can't get it right it's like I'm the one you love to hate but not to day_

Trunks took a swig of his drink, humming the song in the mean time, nothing could ruin his mood he was positive of that.

_So shut up shut up shut up don't wanna hear it get out get out get out of my life_

Nothing could prepare Trunks for what he was about to come across… Trunks squinted his eyes as he tried to see through the rain 'What is that…' he thought to himself as he turned down his music and slowed down his car. 'Is that a car on it's roof!' Trunks thought alarmed as he realised what it was in front of him.

He stopped his car and got out, not caring about the rain.

Trunks felt a cold shiver run down his spin and it wasn't because of the rain. 'That isn't Pan's car is it…' he thought as he slowly moved closer to the skyline.

Trunks' fears worsened as he got even closer to the car. 'NO! That IS Panny's car!' he suddenly realised staring at the pattern on the side door, Trunks ran as fast as his legs would go to get him there.

"Oh my god! PAN! Pan! My Panny!" he screamed as he got closer. "Don't worry Pan, I'll get you out!" he furiously began searching around the car to find away to put her out.

Trunks heard Pan scream out in pain and made his way back to where she was only to find she'd passed out.

Trunks quickly dialled 911 on his mobile "There's been an accident, a car crash on the south city highway near the exit to Airs Mountain." He waited for a reply. "No, I'm not injured, I wasn't in the crash, it's my friend's car, and she's hurt badly!" Once again he waited for a reply. "Her name's Pan Son, mines Trunks Briefs." Trunks began pacing up and down between his and down between his and Pan's cars, he ran a hair through his sopping wet hair as he listened to the lady's reply. "She's unconscious." He continued to pace. "Yes, thankyou." He hung up the phone and ran back to Pan

"Don't worry Panny, helps on the way…" he reached into the car and grabbed her hand, "Just hold on…"

8888888888888888888

Trunks looked down at his watch '5:53, man its late… but I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on with Pan…'

He looked up at the operating theatres doors 'Please be ok…' Trunks sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he lent his elbows onto his knees and stared at the ground beneath him 'I know I haven't spent much time with you lately… you tried to push me away… I gave you room when I should have stayed by your side… Pan I'm sorry…' Trunks felt the tears begin welling in his eyes 'Forgive me Pan, I had good reason to stay away… it hurt… please don't die… please…'

"Trunks!" yelled one of the males walking towards him. Trunks quickly rubbed his eyes before looking up at the worried faces of Goku, Gohan and Goten.

"Where's my little baby girl?" screamed Videl pushing in front of her husband.

Trunks went to reply but his voice just wouldn't work, he could feel the tears again but fought them back. All he could do to tell Videl was turn and look at the operating doors.

Videl burst into tears and hugged Gohan who cradled her not saying a word just stared at the doors with a look that no one could read.

Goku studied Trunks for a few minutes before walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thankyou Trunks," Trunks nodded "How about you go home and get some rest… we'll call you the moment anything changes."

Trunks furiously shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere until I know she's safe!"

No one objected they all knew nothing would make Trunks leave; after all he was just like family.

8888888888888888888888888888888

'7:02… please be alright… please' Trunks thought staring at his watch, he had constantly been glancing at it for the past half hour. 'There's so many things I should have done and said but I didn't…. you're my best friend you can't die on me…'

Finally the doctor walked out of the operating theatre to find the exit crowded with Pan's worried family.

"Uh… Mrs Son, Mr Son?" he asked looking around.

Videl and Gohan stood and walked towards him.

"Would you like to go somewhere private to talk?" he asked.

"No, everyone here needed to hear it as well." Spoke up Gohan.

The doctor just nodded. "There were some complications but your daughter should make a full recover physically." There were a few sighs of relief and everyone began to relax a little. "But" the doctor continued and Videl clenched on to Gohan's arm. "There might be some work needed to help her, there's a slight chance that she'll have lost her memory."

Videl gasped. "When will you be able to tell?" she asked.

"We won't be able to tell until she wakes up." The doctor answered.

"Thankyou doctor." Said Gohan and the doctor nodded and turned to leave.

"Can we see her now?" blurted out Trunks. The doctor turned and looked at him, studied him for a few minutes before he gave a small nod and walked away.

Trunks was first through the door, he took the seat right next to the bed.

Goten walked up to Trunks, he was about to ask him why was he so worried, he'd never done this before, but Goku put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. So instead Goten went and sat in a chair furthers from the bed… he was worried but didn't know how to act, plus the fact that he didn't like being in the hospital, he sat quietly and watched everyone else.

No one really said much, everyone just wanted Pan to wake up so they could see if she really had lost her memory, everyone wanted to make sure she would pull through.

"I'm going to go call Bulma, tell her what's happening… Goku come with me." Spoke up Chi-chi giving Goku a look he didn't want to disobey.

"Honey, how about we get some coffee for everyone?" Gohan asked Videl quietly, Videl looked down at her daughter. "Trunks will call us if anything changes." Videl reluctantly nodded and stood from her chair, she looked over at Trunks who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Trunks would you like a coffee?" she asked him quietly. He replied with a nod and a small smile.

After Gohan and Videl had left the room Trunks reached out and grabbed hold of Pan's hand and rested his head on the edge of the bed.

'I get it now…' thought Goten to himself as he watched Trunks carefully, 'You love her… you always have…' Goten smiled to himself before deciding he was going to keep it to himself and see if things would turn out how he was now hoping.

"I'm gonna go help Gohan and Videl get coffee." He said quietly to Trunks as he passed him on his way out of the room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Well there's the next one!!! I hope you all enjoy!!!!

Am I moving it to fast or slow? Please give me feed back and let me know.

Please review and the next chapter will be up in the next day or so!!!

Trunksfan001.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, no I don't own dragonball z or gt but I do wish I would be able to be lent Trunks for… I donno… a year or more… lol!

PLEASE ppl can you review.

8888888888888888888888888888888

'Faces… so many faces… help me!' Pan was running through black, empty air with all these faces flashing before her.

'Some how I know you… but I can't remember you!' Pan stopped and turned in a circle, pleading with the faces to let her remember.

Suddenly a very handsomely sexy lavender haired and deep ocean blue eyed male appeared in front of her.

"Pan!" he called out smiling warmly at her.

"Who?" Pan asked him unsure of if she could trust him.

"Pan…" the guy said again, this time a little sadder.

"Who's Pan? And who are you?" she yelled at him, the male looked even sadder by her comment.

"My Panny… you'll find out…" He slowly turned and began to walk away.

"WAIT!" Pan called out after him, when he didn't turn around she began to run after him, but she realised he wasn't getting any closer just further away. "Don't leave me!" Pan called out; letting the fear she had into her voice. At that point the lavender haired male turned around.

"Don't worry Panny; it's time to wake up." He smiled sadly before disappearing, leaving Pan alone in darkness.

"But I don't understand what's going on?!" Pan called out, but nothing happened. The faces didn't return, the sexy male didn't reappear, Pan was left alone.

'I have to find away out of this…' she thought to her self. 'How did I get here… think girl think…. Wait… what's my name….' Pan froze, she was scared, she couldn't think of anything, not how she got there, who the faces were, who Pan was, or even her own name…

She sat herself down on the ground and decided she was going to wait until the lavender haired male returned. 'What did he mean, time to wake up? I'm already awake!' Pan thought hard to what the male had said. She stifled a yawn… 'why am I so sleepy…' without another thought Pan laid herself down onto the ground and fell asleep.

Pan blinked her eyes a couple of time, her vision was burred… but she knew she wasn't in that dark room anymore. Once she could make out things a little more clearly she looked around and saw the same lavender haired man. 'Is he my boyfriend?' she asked herself… 'why can't I remember anything… who am i! and where am i? Why does my head hurt so much?' she began to get a little more frightened, she pulled her hand out of the lavender haired males' grasp. It startled him making him open his eyes and look at her.

Pan stared at him, she stared deep into his ocean blue eyes… she felt the shiver run down her spin, a smile broke his lips make her look down at them, 'I hope to dear dende that he is my boyfriend.'

Before she could ask him any questions he had jumped up and was at the doorway.

"She's awake!" he yelled down one way "She's awake!" he yelled down the other. Just as quick as he had gotten up he was back in the seat next to the bed. He looked at her with those warm, loving eyes and smiled the sexiest smile Pan had thought she had ever seen, suddenly a small memory flashed into her mind…

"_Don't worry Panny… I'll go with you" the lavender haired guy said with the same smile as he grabbed hold of her had and lead her along the dark street._

"_I'm scared." She heard herself say and she tightened the grip on his hand._

"_There's nothing to be scared of, I'm here with you…" He looked down at her, his eyes full of love and kindness. "You trust me don't you?" he asked, she nodded and let him lead her. "Don't worry; I'll always be with you."_

"I'm so happy you're alright Panny!" he said bringing her out of her flashback, she looked at him and noticed his eyes beginning to go a little hazy. "You came back." He said smiling at her again.

'At least I know he's a friend… of some sort.' Pan frowned at him 'But what is the matter… what happened to me?' she didn't have much time to think because at that moment five other people came bursting through the door.

"My baby! My baby girl!" screamed one of the ladies, forgetting about the coffee she was holding, she dropped it to the floor as she ran to the bed and began hugging and squeezing.

"Videl honey, your chocking her!" said one of the black haired males. The moment this lady Videl let go of her he took her place. "My daughter your alright! I was so worried about you!"

"Gohan! Let her go! She needs to breathe!" laughed another male, he look relived that she was ok.

'All these faces'… so familiar… but I can't put names to them… why can't I remember!' Pan grimaced a little as her head hurt when she tried hard to think of them.

"How are you feeling Pan?" asked the male who had just laughed.

'I guess… I'm the one called Pan,' she thought to herself, she looked at all the smiling faces before deciding to speak.

"I'm sorry… who are you all?" Pan tried to ask it the nicest way she could. She looked at all the disappointment that spread across all of their faces. "You all look familiar but… I just can't remember." She rubbed her head as she spoke.

"My baby girl!" the lady from before burst into tears and turned to the one who had almost choked her.

The male had a stern look across his face, first he hushed the women then smiled at her, and Pan knew he was still sad but he was trying his best to hide it.

"Your name is Pan Son… I'm your father Gohan Son" he paused and let her take in what he had said. "This is your mother Videl Son." Pan nodded her head; she now knew why she felt so close to them.

"Mum… Dad." She repeated slowly trying to make sure she was going to remember all of this and never forget it. She slowly looked at the other faces. "Sorry, but who are you all again?" she asked politely, feel sad and stupid that she didn't already know.

"I'm Goku Son your grandfather and this is Chi-chi Son, your grandmother." Said the cheery one with a goofy smile he put his hand on the other lady's shoulder to let her know who he was talking about.

Pan turned with a questioning gaze at the last black haired male. "Are you my brother?" everyone burst out laughing, making her feel embarrassed. "What?" she asked, feeling her cheeks going red.

"I'm your Uncle Goten, but please don't call me that, just call me Goten." He smiled. Pan gave him a warm smile back; she could recall something that must have been a joke to do with her and him.

'That leaves just this one left…' she sighed in her head as she shifted her gaze onto the lavender haired male, 'He looks so sad… I hope I haven't done anything really wrong…' Pan tried to give him a warm smile but it didn't really work.

"I'm Trunks Breifs, I'm a really close friend of yours." He said, his eyes slowly moving from hers, he continued to move them until Pan could only see his forehead.

"You were in a bad car crash Pan… we've all been really worried about you." Gohan told her, sitting on the edge of the bed taking her hand in his.

"Panny… what do you remember?" Videl asked quietly.

"I did recognise you faces, I knew you all were really important… I just could think of who you all were." Pan paused as she tried to remember more. "I know I'm 20… but I can't remember anything." She rubbed her head again. When she looked up she saw a lot of puzzled looks.

"What do you mean by that honey?" asked Gohan rubbing her hand.

"Like how I got here," she waved her free hand around the room. "You say I was in a crash… but I can't remember it." She paused and thought of how to put her next sentence. "To say the truth… I don't remember any memories that would be recent… the only one… I think it's a memory… is when I think I was 6… I'm holding a ball of some sort… there's a boy holding me... I have a tail…" Pan looked down at the bed. "It isn't true is it? That must have been something my mind made up…"

"No Panny," said Goku coming closer to the bed. "The ball… did it have stars in it?" Pan nodded. "It was a dragon ball… the boy, what colour hair?" Pan thought hard for a moment.

"It was you!" she exclaimed looking directly at Trunks, startling him enough to make him jump and almost fall off the chair.

"And as for the tail…" Goku continued. "It did exist; you have sayin blood… that's how you had one."

"What happened to it then?" Pan asked curiously.

"We needed to have it removed," Goku said sadly.

Before Pan could as why, Chi-chi began to talk. "Honey… is that all you can remember?" she asked kindly. Pan nodded her head slowly unsure of what her grandma would do next. "She's forgotten all her schooling!" Chi-chi wailed.

"Calm down Chi-chi! It's not that bad!" Goku told her but quickly shut up when she turned and gave him an icy glare that could kill.

"I sort of remember bits and pieces, but nothing fully." Piped up Pan, pretty sure that if she didn't interrupt things would have gotten worse for her grandpa. Chi-chi sighed and returned to her seat next to Goten.

At that point a nurse bustled into the room. "Visiting times over, only the parents are allowed to stay." Goku, Chi-chi and Goten exited the room. Gohan and Videl followed to say goodbye.

"I'll come tomorrow to see you Panny." Trunks said as he turned to go.

"Trunks… I'm sorry that I can't remember… I wish I could remember you." Pan said in a sad whisper.

"Don't worry Panny… I'll find away to help you remember." He said as he exited the room. Pan just stared after him.

'I promise to focus and remember everything about you.' She promised silently in her head.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well there you go another chapter up and going.

Come on ppl could you PLEASE review and let me know if my story is a waste of time or if you enjoy reading it.

Until the next chapter

Trunksfan001


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: no I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it characters… (sighs)

888888888888888888888888

Trunks was finally home, 'It's been one hell of a long night...' he thought as he pulled up in the driveway. 'Mum's going to definitely yell at me for missing work.' He continued to think as he got out of his car and walked towards the house.

"And why didn't you call me?!" exclaimed Bulma standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "I was worried sick about you when it was five in the morning and you still weren't home!"

Trunks sighed, "Mum, can you please yell at me when I'm actually inside." Trunks rubbed his forehead.

"You're so lucky Chi-chi rang and said that you were at the hospital." Bulma continued as she turned and walked into the house. "Mind you, the moment she said it I thought something had happened to you." Bulma headed straight for the kitchen.

Trunks sighed again, 'Man why won't she just let me go to bed.'

"So what's going on with Pan?" Bulma asked starting to make Trunks a coffee.

Trunks looked at the bench as he sat down on a stool. "She doesn't remember anyone." Trunks told her sadly. 'I wish that she had at least remembered me…'

"That's no good…" Bulma said as she turned and handed Trunks a coffee. Bulma then walked around the bench and took a seat next to her son. She studied her son for a few moments. "You wanted her to at least remember you… didn't you?" she stated more then questioned.

Trunks gave a slight nod and looked at his coffee. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked after his mother had been quiet for a while.

Bulma smiled warmly. "No it's not bad Trunks, you care for Pan… your just feeling hurt." Bulma was deep in thought for a few moments. "We have to do something to help her remember…" Bulma took a sip of her coffee. "There must be a way for me to make a memory reminder machine…" Bulma looked like she was already making plans out in her head.

"But mum… the doctor said in time her memory would come back." Trunks said as he finished his coffee.

"No he didn't! Chi-chi told me everything the doctor said." Bulma said in a matter of fact tone.

"Please, she's been through enough, no machines" Trunks said yawning.

"But I can't sit back and not do anything!" Bulma whined.

"Well, if I think of anything I'll tell you." He yawned again. "Right now I just wanna sleep." He stood and stretched.

"You used to be right into helping everyone out… what happened?" Bulma said. "Don't you care about Pan that much anymore?" She continued, saying her comment more to try and get Trunks to help.

Trunks looked at the ground, hurt by what his mum had said. "If I didn't care about her anymore, why did I spend all night at the hospital?" Trunks slowly walked from the kitchen and up the stairs towards his room.

"Trunks…" Bulma whispered softly, she could see how much her son was hurting; Trunks hadn't dated anyone since Pan had been with Max. At times she wanted to scream at him to get a grip and tell Pan how he felt, but she knew that if she said anything he would deny that he had those sorts of feelings and block her out.

Once Trunks was in his room with the door closed he sighed a long and sad sigh. "Panny" he whispered as he picked up his bedside picture of him and her. It had been taken on her 16th birthday; he was giving her a kiss on her cheek when Bulma snapped the photo.

"I wish you could remember me… we had so much fun, I wish I could make you remember." He rubbed his thumb across her face; he then lay down on his bed still holding the picture. "You're blushing so hard in this picture… I remember you got really mad because…" Trunks suddenly realised. "That's it! I'll show you all the pictures that were taken! You'll have to remember it then! You'll have to remember then!" Trunks smiled, putting the photo back on his bedside table, he rolled over and fell asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry the chapter was so short, all that's being going through my head is what's coming next in the next one I do as Pan.

Anyways I know I've said this in the previous chapters but please review my fic…. I'm a little worried that it's not going well… I just want a little feed back.

(sighs)

Until next time!

Trunksfan001


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ or GT series…. (Grumbles) why wouldn't he let me have Trunks. :-(

Anyway, I know this is up the same night at the last but I couldn't help it, the chapter just wouldn't stop flowing!!!!!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pan found herself running on that same black air as before. She ran and looked in every direction for Trunks. "I know who you are now!" she called out happily waiting for his appearance.

"Do you really?" he asked curiously behind her. Pan shivered as she felt his warm breath on her shoulder

"You're a friend named Trunks," Pan replied grinning ear to ear as she turned around to face him.

"Is that all I am?" He asked seriously with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry!" Pan said surprised, the smile falling from her face.

"I'm just a friend… but… we've been through so much…" he stepped away from her, his head bent low. "I've always been there for you…" He made the background turn to happy and sad times of them and the time they had shared. "I was always there…" suddenly he faded away into the darkness.

"I'm sorry! I want to remember!" Pan yelled as she watched a happy her playing with Trunks when they were younger. "Please! Come back!" Pan called out as the memory faded. She tried to run at the place where he had disappeared but she got not where.

Pan felt herself tossing and turning, she slowly began to open her eyes. She was back in the hospital bed. Pan sat up and shivered as she felt the cool air across her sweaty body. She hopped out of bed and went to close the window, it was still dark outside so Pan gathered it was really early in the morning. 'I wish I could remember…' Pan thought sadly as she hopped back into the bed. She tried to think harder about Trunks, 'I really want to remember you… there has to be something in my mind… even if it's small!' suddenly it came back to her.

"_Pan can't you see that he's not good for you?!" Trunks practical yelled at her._

"_Who I go out with is none of your damn business!" she yelled back at him, turning around so she couldn't see him._

_Trunks forcefully turned her back to face him, "Pan he's turning you against us all." He said quietly. "I'm just trying to watch out for you…"_

"_Thanks but no thanks Trunks; I'm not just some little kid that needs babysitting anymore!" She pulled her arm out of his firm grip. "I don't need you!" Pan knew it was the wrong thing to say but it slipped out before she could stop herself._

"_Well fine then Pan! Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart!" Trunks turned and stormed almost all the way out of the room. "Oh, and by the way, I don't see you as a kid anymore Panny…"he said letting his emotions get the better of him. "You're a women that any man is lucky to have, I just think that the ones you pick just don't know it." Before Pan could turn around and say anything back to him he was gone._

Pan stayed awake for an hour or so thinking about the memory she had just had.

'What did I do… if I hurt his feelings so much how come he came to see me… how long ago was that fight... am I still with whoever it is we were fighting about' She kept on coming up with questions but no answers. It was only when it was getting light outside that she had fallen asleep. Not really out of being tired but out of her mind being mentally exhausted.

8888888888888888888(later that day)8888888888888888

"Pan honey… wake up." Videl said, slightly shaking her daughter.

"But just ten more minutes" Pan mumbled and rolled over.

"Honey, the nurse wants to give you lunch since you missed out on breakfast." Videl laughed a little as Pan shot up ready for a meal.

"Did I really miss breakfast?!" Pan exclaimed, and then felt her stomach grumble. "Oh, I guess I did!" She said putting on that goofy Son smile.

Pan turned to speak to her mother after the nurse and set down Pan's lunch and left. "So where's dad?" she asked.

"He's at work honey." Videl watched as her daughter's head fell. "He said he'll be coming by when he's finished…" Videl paused for a moment. "Was there anything in particular you wanted to ask him? Maybe I could help out."

"No it's nothing I want to ask… I just wanted to hear more about the both of you so I could see if I could remember anything more." Pan replied after she finished her mouthful of soup.

Videl smiled. "Honey, you're trying to push yourself to far, let it come to you." She sat down on the end of the bed and grabbed Pan's free hand. "You'll remember us in no time."

Pan studied her mother's expression for a few moments. "I know I will mum, but I just wish I had some way of making that go faster." Videl's smile grew as Pan finished talking.

"Maybe a few items from your old bedroom would help." Pan was puzzled that her mum had just said her old bedroom. 'What don't I live with them anymore?' but before Pan could think much further Videl had pulled out an old teddy bear, a photo in a frame, and the oh so famous orange bandana.

"I know you haven't worn this in so long, but I just thought it might remind you." Videl beamed passing it to her daughter.

"Thanks mum." Pan grinned, feeling the soft fabric of the bandana under her fingers. 'I think I know this…' a gush of warmth and happiness came over her, she still couldn't remember but knew it was from memories with the bandana.

888888888888888( that night)888888888888888888

Pan was tossing and turning, she was having that dream again, she was running and running but couldn't find Trunks anymore.

"Please come out!" she yelled into open air. "I need to know something! I want to work things out I need you Trunks!" as if it was the secret words Trunks appeared a few seconds later.

"What's the problem Pan?" he asked her kindly.

"I still can't remember you but I really want to…" she said talking fast to try to fit it all in before he disappeared again. "I did remember a scene about us fighting… I was just wondering…. Why did you come back, I know I must have really hurt you… I just wanted to say I'm so sorry about it." She gulped for air.

"Pan…" Trunks started slowly. "It's in the past… it doesn't matter, please drop it." He had a sad look on his face Pan couldn't help but feel sad herself.

"Please, I want to know what it was about… could you please tell me?" the moment she had said it she knew it was the wrong thing, he disappeared without even answering her.

"Please I just want to remember and make my wrongs rights!" Pan felt the cold tears running down her cheeks.

"Panny… you'll remember in time… I just hope that you don't make the same mistake." Trunks voice echoed around her. "I've forgiven you, I'll always be by your side."

Pan awoke and felt the tears still running down her face. 'I know he's forgiven me… I just wish I knew what about.' She sighed and rolled over. Pan glanced up at the photo her mother had left behind. It was of Videl, Gohan and Pan. From the look of her Pan guessed it was a few years old. In the photo they were all laughing, it seemed like they were on a picnic. 'Wait a minute! I remember that place!' Pan thought happily as the memory came back to her. 'That's near Grandma and Grandpa's!' Feeling proud of herself for actually knowing something that no one had helped her to remember, she fell back asleep with a great big grin from ear to ear.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Well that's that chapter up and running, thankyou to those who have reviewed… actually thanks to anyone who has continued to read this.

The next chapter will be up shortly so until then!

Trunksfan001


	6. Chapter 6

Well at least I have one seriously devoted fan!!!! Lol thank :)

I think I might have to explain a little bit because it may get confusing, there has always been a little bit of attraction between Pan and Trunks but neither had the guts to act on it and no one else really knew about them. But know people are realising about one side. Trunks and Pan had a hugh fight about Pan boyfriend so they stopped talking when Pan began dating Max. And now it's gotten to where it is.

Disclaimer: No I don't own dbz or any of it's characters.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Where is it?' Trunks thought as he pulled almost everything out of one of the hallway cupboards. 'It's just gotta be around here somewhere!' he continued to think furiously as he started on the next cupboard.

"MUM, where's the box full of photos?" He ended up calling down the hallway at Bulma.

"Voice down, Brat." Vegeta snarled as he walked passed Trunks.

"Why do you want it?" Bulma asked with a puzzled look across her face.

"I've got an idea!" Trunks replied cheerfully. "She might remember if she sees photos." Trunks began walking closer to Bulma so his father wouldn't snap at him again.

"You mean Pan?" said Bulma, trying to work out what her son was on about.

"Yeah" Trunks had a big smile from ear to ear as he stood in front of his mother.

"What about work?" Bulma demanded. "I let you get away yesterday because of Pan, but not today mister!" Bulma continued folding her arms across her chest.

"But mum," Trunks whined like a little child.

"No Buts! There's a lot to do!" Bulma frowned. "You have to go to work. I don't want to see the CEO falling behind in paper work." Trunks dropped his head. "While you're at work I'll get the photos ready for you to take. Just the ones with Pan in them?" Trunks nodded.

"It's a deal." Trunks smiled and then ran off to get ready for work.

888888888(that night)888888888888888

'I can't believe there was so much to do…' Trunks thought tiredly as he finally pulled up in the driveway. 'It's way too late to see Pan…. I broke my promise….' He got out of his car and headed for the house.

"Trunks!" called Bulma from the living room.

"Yeah?" He replied walk towards her voice.

"You're finally home. I thought you'd have been here earlier to be able to get to see Pan." Bulma was flicking through the photos remembering the moments in them.

"Well there was a lot of work to do." Trunks said sighing.

"Well at least you'll be out on time tomorrow and you can go and see her then." Bulma replied glancing up at her son. "Pan's trying to hard to remember things, Videl called me earlier."

"Yeah… so how is Pan doing?" Trunks asked curiously.

"She couldn't really remember the things Videl took to her, but Videl could see it in her face that there was something there." Bulma smiled at her son. "Your idea is bound to work!"

"Let's hope so." Trunks stifled a yawn. "I'm heading off to bed."

8888888888888888(the next afternoon)88888888888888888

"Mum, I'm home." Trunks called walking through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen." Bulma yelled back to him.

Trunks walked towards the kitchen, he heard more then just his mother's voice.

"Bra… what are you doing home?" he asked walking in to find his sister chatting away happily with his mother.

"Nice to see you too!" Bra said looking up. "I got on the first plane home after hearing about Pan."

"But what about your schooling?" he asked sitting down on a stool across from her.

"They don't mind, I'm ahead of the class anyway." She said picking up a muffin. "And since when have you cared?"

"Actually I'm not sure…" he replied as Bulma put a coffee down in front of him. "Thanks mum." He said picking it up and having a sip.

"These are all the photos I could find around the house." Bulma said indicating the box on the bench. She picked one up and smiled remembering the day. "I hope these help." She said putting the photo down.

"Trunks, I'm coming with you." Bra said getting out of her chair after she finished the muffin. "I wanna see Pan." She folded her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"Fine," Trunks sighed and then finished his coffee.

"Make sure you two get along!" Bulma called after them as they walked from the kitchen.

"Panny!" Bra let out a high pitched scream as she ran into the room and began hugging her. She scared almost all the life out of the poor girl.

"Bra! She doesn't remember you, your scaring her!" Trunks yelled at his sister as he walked into the room.

"Um… Hi" said Pan nervously as Bra let her go.

"Sorry about her Pan," said Trunks giving her a warm smile.

"I'm Bra, I've been friends with you just as long as Trunks." Bra said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"That's only because you're my sister." Trunks said as he put down the box of photos.

"You wouldn't be friends with her either if it wasn't for mum." Bra resorted holding her head high in the air.

"What's all that?" Pan asked looking at the box.

"Lots and lots of photos," Bra answered. "Hopefully it'll help you." Pan gave her a small smile.

"Sorry about me not coming and seeing you yesterday, I got caught up in work." Trunks said as he began looking through the photos.

"Not a problem, Mum and Dad were here." Pan said watching excitedly at finally just maybe being able to remember just a little bit about him.

"So Bra, where should we start?" Trunks asked, picking up a photo of a very young Bra.

"Start young then work up." Bra said with a small yawn. "I'm gonna get a coffee, anyone want one?" Pan shook her head and Trunks nodded. "Be back soon." She then walked from the room.

"Here Panny, take a look at this one." Trunks said passing her one of her being chased by Trunks and Goten with water pistols.

"It looks very amusing." Pan smiled "I can't remember it though."

"That's alright, I'll tell you." Trunks said. "You got into Goten's chocolate stash and ate it all before Goten or I could." He paused while Pan laughed. "So we got out Goten's water pistols and chased you. We got in so much trouble for wetting you." Pan laughed some more before Bra came back.

"What's so funny?" she asked handing Trunks his coffee.

"I told her about how much trouble Goten and I got in" he replied handing Bra the same photo. She laughed as well.

"Let's find one with me." Bra began digging until she found one she liked.

Pan was holding a white teddy that was almost the size of her and Bra was eating a big roll of fairy floss.

"This one was us at the show when we were about 10. You were so happy that you got that bear." Bra smiled thinking about it. "You spent most of your money just trying to get it!" Pan let out a small laugh.

"_Bra come with me!" yelled a young Pan running towards a ride._

"_Pan wait up, I think I've got a tummy ache." Bra said trying to chase after her._

"_I wanna go on the Zipper!" Pan stated._

"_But, I don't think it's a good idea." Bra said as she looked up at the ride Pan was pointing at._

"_Come on Bra… please, if you do I'll try and win a big prize for you!" Pan faced Bra and gave her puppy dog eyes._

"_Only if it's a puppy dog toy." Bra said giving in to Pan's pleas._

"I think I remember… I made you go on a ride with me and you threw up on the teddy." Pan said, her forehead creased a little as she remembered.

Bra laughed out loud. "Yeah that did happen."

"Next one." Trunks said, he had quietly been going though the box.

It was easy to tell Pan had been crying but Trunks was hugging her which had obviously made her happy.

"What was I crying about?" Pan asked looking at the photo.

"Your first time riding a bike, you crashed into a tree." Bra said as she looked over Pan's shoulder looking at the photo herself.

"Oh," was all the escaped from Pan's mouth.

"But, your not crying because you crashed, your crying because it was my bike you broke, you were scared I was going to be mad with you." Trunks said as he picked up another one and started remembering what had happened.

"Look at this one Pan!" screamed Bra, "Our first shopping trip together!" Bra held up a few different photos obviously from the same day.

Bra was wearing fading jeans and a hot pink boob tube, where Pan was in baggy black shorts and a plain red shirt.

Pan looked more closely at the photos, Bra was having loads of fun but she noticed she looked bored.

"That was the day you let me buy you clothes…. Come to think about it, I never saw you ever wear them though." Bra said as she thought back. "What's the one you've got there Trunks?"

"Nothing!" Trunks said going bright red, trying to shove the photo back in the box.

"Come on Trunks! You've got to show it if Pan's meant to remember." Bra said giving her brother her best puppy dog eyes. Trunks looked from his sisters eyes to Pan's puzzled look.

"Alright." He sighed; he pulled it back out of the box and passed it to Pan.

It was a very young Trunks, he looked about 4 years old, he was smiling and holding a new born baby.

"What's that one?" Bra asked, she had hoped it was an embarrassing one.

"It was before you were born. Pan's just a few days old… no one could stop her crying." He paused going slightly red. "I asked for a hold and she went quiet the moment she was placed in my arms." Trunks explained, not looking up from the ground he continued to think about that day. 'I remember looking into your eyes and thinking how beautiful you looked…'

"Earth to Trunks?!" Bra yelled in his ear, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What? Sorry… I was in a daze." He said blushing.

"We can see that!" Bra said a little annoyed. "The nurse just said it was time for us to leave."

"Oh. Right." Trunks said standing up. "I'll leave the photos here ok Panny. Your welcome to look through them." He said as he walked forward and gave her a hug goodbye. "I'll come and see you the next time I can." He whispered in her ear.

"See ya Panny!" waved Bra as she walked from the room, Trunks following behind her.

"I get it now!" Bra suddenly said on the car ride home.

"Get what?" Trunks asked curiously. Bra hadn't said anything since they left the hospital.

"You're in love with her." She said straight to the point.

"No I don't." Trunks answered just a little too quickly.

"Yes you do… and here mum was worried that you'd turn gay!" Bra said watching his reaction "She'll be so please when I tell her!"

"No don't. Please don't Bra… please keep it between us… Pan's engaged… there's nothing anyone can do to change that…" he paused feeling his heart breaking as he admitted it. "No matter if I love her."

"They were having problems the last time I spoke to her," Bra said. "Has he even gone to see her?"

Trunks shrugged "I don't know, I don't keep track."

"I'll find out" Bra stopped talking and began thinking.

"Please don't plan anything Bra, just keep this between us." Trunks pleaded.

Seeing the look on her brothers' face, the plea and hurt in his voice she couldn't help it.

"Ok, I promise I won't do anything… but I want to find out for myself." She said folding her arms over her chest. "I promise I won't tell mum."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Tada!!!!!!!! Next chapter up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review.

Trunksfan001


	7. Chapter 7

It's obvious I don't have anything else to do!

I've finished my next chapter and here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, tho like everyone ones else I wish I owned at least one character…. Back off Trunks is mine (crazy laugh) lol just joking.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was late at night and Pan was flicking through photos trying to remember some of them, she was remembering little bits and pieces but not fully remember what else was going on at the time.

'Gee… I've done lots with Trunks… I can see why he's been my best friend… as well as Bra, I've done a lot with her too.' She thought coming across a photo of Trunks with his arms hung around her and Bra.

Pan looked up at the clock on the wall. 'It's almost 11:00.' She yawned. 'I guess I should go to sleep.' She put down the box of photos and picked up all the ones she had spread out on the bed. 'Dende I'm really tired!' she took one last look at the happy her, Trunks and Bra and closed her eyes for happy dreams.

'I'm here again…' Pan thought running in the black nothing.

"Trunks, where are you?" she yelled hoping to see him.

A few memories flashed before her but they weren't of Trunks or Bra… they were her and a tall farley good looking guy.

"Who's this?" she yelled sadly, realising there was still more of her life she didn't know about.

Trunks appeared in front of her. "He's the reason you don't know about me…" he said sadly hanging his head, his hair falling in his face.

"But I do know you, you're my best friend!" Pan screamed out at him.

Trunks sighed sadly, shaking his head he turned and walked away.

"Wait where are you going, no don't leave me Trunks." Pan tried to run after him but just like before, she couldn't get close to him.

After he disappeared his voice echoed around her "I'll always be here for you, my Panny…"

Pan felt her legs go numb, falling to the floor, she began to cry. "I don't understand, what's going on… why can't I make any sense of any of this…"

"Panny, we've had so many memories… I don't want to make you sad…. I want you to be happy." Trunks flashed memories of her with the biggest grin on her face in front of her.

Pan slowly opened her eyes. 'Who was that guy…? I have so many strange feelings… but I feel stronger for Trunks… why?' she asked herself. 'I wish I could remember.' Pan picked up the nearest photo to her; it was of Goten and her picking o Trunks with water balloons. 'I'll ask about the stranger in my mind when someone comes to see me... but not Trunks… I think it would hurt him.' With that last thought she kissed the photo and went back to sleep.

**-Buzz-**

Pan pressed the button to get a nurse to come and collect her breakfast bowl.

"Yes Miss Son," said a nurse coming into the room.

"I'm finished." Pan said smiling holding out her bowl.

"Is there anything else?" asked the nurse taking the bowl.

"Is it alright for me to have a shower?" Pan asked politely.

"Yes of course it is" smiled the nurse opening the shower door. "Go right ahead when you feel like it." She walked out of the room to collect more plates and bowls.

Pan stretched and hoped out of bed. She had to steady herself from her wobbly legs. 'I think I should start walking more, my legs aren't used to it.' She walked towards the shower cubical. It was going to be the first shower in three days; the nurses had helped her on the first one.

She started up the shower, she turned and looked in the mirror, first time she had see herself other then in photos. 'Oh my… why didn't I realise before…' on her forehead was a couple of stiches and it was the same on the side of her head just before her ear. 'Why hasn't anyone said anything?' she thought feeling really bad about her appearance. 'None of my family or friends cares about it…' she reminded herself, 'why do I feel like it should be so important… None of them acted strange.' She thought of Trunks and Bra, they didn't care. 'Everyone's just happy I'm still here…' she smiled taking one last look at herself and hopped into the shower.

"Oy! Panny! Hurry up, I've been waiting out here for 5 minutes! Hurry up!" Whined Goten, Pan smiled as she realised who it was and remembered what he was like.

"Bout time!" he said looking up from the photos as Pan walked out brushing her hair.

"Well, I'm allowed to take my time." She smiled at him.

"So… uh… how much do you remember?" he asked hesitantly.

"With the help of the photos I'm beginning to remember a lot." She looked at the one he was holding. "I remember a lot about you." She said poking her tongue out at him.

"Really." He replied with a sheepish grin.

Pan went back to the mirror to finish brushing her hair.

"Listen… Panny… I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk." He didn't look up at her. "Get out of this room for a while." Goten finished putting down another photo.

"Sure." Pan smiled as she came out of the bathroom. "I'm all ready."

They began to walk down the corridor. "So where do you want to walk?" she asked Goten.

"To the grassy area on the far end of the hospital grounds." He replied quickly. Pan blinked a couple of times and then it clicked.

"Oh yeah! I remember, you're scared of hospitals!" she laughed. "That's why you wanted to go for a walk."

"Not just hospitals! Anywhere where there's a chance that I might get a needle!" he said eyes wide thinking about needles.

"Alright, we'll walk a littler faster." Pan said as she saw the look on Goten's face.

"It's peaceful here." Pan said as she sat down on a bench near a pond.

"Yeah, it's nice." Goten agreed sitting down next to her. "So how much do you remember?"

"It's hard to say," Pan looked down. "When I finally feel that a have a grasp on everything, something else gets said and I realise I still know nothing." She kicked a peddle from underneath her.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." He smiled the Son family smile. "It'll take time, but you seem to have me remembered." Pan could tell Goten was proud she remembered him.

"Goten… I keep picturing someone but I haven't seen him in any photos…" Pan said quietly, unsure if she should have mentioned it, but she felt like her uncle was the best person to talk to about it.

"What does he look like?" Goten asked her kindly, he knew who it was but he was hoping he was wrong.

"He's farley tall… green eyes," Pan closed her eyes trying to picture him. "And brown hair."

"Pan," Goten sighed. "There's a reason why he's not in any photos…" Goten hesitated, uncomfortable. "He's your fiancé." Goten looked out into the distance.

"Why hasn't he come to see me?" Pan asked, I frown creasing her forehead, she suddenly felt a little hurt.

Goten shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. But I do know he tried to pull you away from us… it almost worked… you almost left with him…" Goten began to get sad.

Pan looked to the pond. 'How could I leave with someone who doesn't seem to care too much about me…? How could I leave my loved ones…' she thought sadly.

"Panny… promise me you'll stay with us, we all love you." Goten said very quietly.

Pan threw her arms around Goten and embraced him in a huge hug. "I'm not going anywhere." She said. Goten smiled and then hugged her back.

"Come on let's get back to your room and look at some photos." He realised Pan and stood. "Never know I might be able to find a photo to embarrass Trunks with." He gave Pan a goofy grin and she laughed.

"Oh, this is a good one!" Goten said picking up one of the ones scattered across the bed.

The photo was of Trunks Pan, Bra and him at a park. It's easy to tell they were all really young.

"What's so good about it?" Pan asked, looking at it as if it didn't look all that different from the rest.

"Oh just the fact it was the start of all of us hanging out." Goten looked at it smiled then shook his head. "Sure Trunks and I hung out but you and Bra hadn't really met." He explained. "So we asked Bulma and Videl if it was ok for you two to play with us and after that, we were rarely seen apart."

"Oh," Pan took the photo back from her Uncle and studied it better this time, now knowing its story. "We've all had a lot of fun together… haven't we?"

"Yeah that's for sure!" Goten laughed. "It's a pity we all grew up!"

"Yeah… it is." Pan was deep in thought. 'Why didn't I listen to Trunks, I could still have this great relationship with my friends if it wasn't for my fiancée… I know I'm still close to them… but something tells me I'm not…'

"Why the long face Panny?" Goten asked, worried he'd upset her.

"I wish I was close to you all still. I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you guys…" Pan looked down at the photo again.

"Don't worry Panny. It's the past; we're all here for you now. Don't worry about that." Goten gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry but it's time for me to go, My mum will have a fit if I'm late for tea!" Pan gave a chuckle to this.

"Will you come by tomorrow?" Goten gave her a smile and a nod in reply. "Ok, see you then!" Pan watched as her uncle walked from the room. Pan didn't feel sad that he was leaving, she had realised her family were even closer now then before.

'I can't wait til the next time I see Trunks and tell him all I remember!' she thought as a nurse brought in her dinner.

8888888888888888888888888888

I know the end wasn't a cliffy but I wasn't sure what to put.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Don't worry the next chapter will be up shortly.

Trunksfan001


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to my anonyms reviewers and Hel14.

I'm mainly putting up the next chapter because you guys were so convincing on wanting me to continue!!!

Disclaimer: like I've said before no I don't own DBZ.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Trunks looked at the pile of paper work on his desk. 'I'm never going to get through this by the end of the day.' He thought grumpily as he picked up one folder and opened it.

"I swear I looked at this last week…" he whined out aloud. 'I really wanted to see Pan today; it's been almost a week since I last saw her.' He sighed.

Trunks looked down at the photo on his desk, it was the last photo that had been taken of him and Pan, her 18th birthday, she was sitting on his lap as he gave her his present. Trunks smiled at the thought of her squeal when she opened the tiny box with the necklace she still wore.

Suddenly Trunks office door opened. 'I thought I told Renee not to let anyone in.' he grumbled to himself as he looked up to see who it was.

"Hey Trunks," Bra smiled sweetly at her brother.

"Why are you here?" Trunks asked her curiously.

"Max hasn't seen her at all… there's a good chance she doesn't remember him." Bra walked towards the desk and began flicking through one of the folders on it.

"Your point?" Trunks asked, trying to act as if he wasn't interested in what she was saying. Trunks stood and walked to place a folder into his filling cabinet.

"I was just thinking… maybe you should make a move." She answered sitting in the chair across from his desk.

Trunks didn't say anything as he headed back to his chair and began signing more paperwork.

"It's worth a try maybe she'll end up dumping that idiot and stay here with you." Bra continued, watching for a reaction in her brother.

Trunks sighed. "Bra, she's bound to remember him and forget me." He closed the folder put it aside and opened the next. "There's just no point."

Bra frowned at her brother. "There is too a point!" she snapped. "For one thing Pan'll be with someone she cares deeply for and two, you wouldn't be so miserable!"

"Bra, it's not your choice who Pan ends up with, it's hers" Trunks said, not looking up from the contract.

"But Trunks," Bra whined. "You really do have a chance, I can feel it." Trunks didn't reply so she continued. "You two would be the perfect couple." She pulled her best puppy dog face but Trunks didn't look up at her.

"Are you going to see her anytime soon?" Trunks questioned signing the next form.

"Well yeah, I was planning on it. I wanted to see how much more she remembers." Bra said, a little mad that her brother changed the subject but happy it was still on Pan.

"If I get through this paperwork, mind if I tag along? I want to see her." He said reaching for the next folder.

Bra was silent for a few minutes. "If I help you… will you at least try to see if she loves you?" Bra asked putting her hand on the paperwork Trunks was reaching for.

Not looking up at his sister he sighed and nodded his head. 'At least I'll get this done quicker.' He thought as they both got down to work.

888888888888888888888888888

"You have to show her the prom photo." Bra said once they were both in Trunks' car heading to the hospital.

"Why?" he questioned going slightly red remembering the night.

"Because Pan had the biggest crush on you at the time!" Bra grinned at her brother's shocked face. "I take that as you didn't know." Trunks nodded. "Pan had a crush on you from when she was 15, it was only after you seemed serious with Marron that she started seeing other people… didn't you notice." Trunks went slightly red.

"Why didn't I realise." He mumbled.

"Because she tried so hard to hide it, Pan was really scared it would ruin your friendship if you knew." Bra explained, "It really hurt her when you went out with other girls." Bra was thinking for a few moments. "Most of the guys she went out with was just to try to get you to give her attention."

"If only I had of known… she would already be mine." Trunks thought sadly as he now realised all the times that were obvious that she had liked him. "I'm having just the same amount of trouble telling her because I'm scared it'll ruin our friendship." Trunks ended up whispering.

"Don't worry Trunks, I don't think she really got over you." Bra said smiling at her brother, knowing that he truly loved her best friend.

888888888888888888888888

"We're back!" chimed Bra cheerfully walking into Pan's room.

"Hi Bra, Hi Trunks." Smiled Pan.

"Hey… how come you didn't tell me you were back?" complained Goten jumping up to give Bra a hug.

"I only got back last week and mum's been keeping me busy." Bra returned the hug.

"Goten… your not scared!" Trunks was surprised to see Goten.

"Please, don't talk about it, I'm trying to forget." Goten begged, everyone burst out laughing including Pan.

"So, did us leaving the photos help you out?" questioned Bra, plonking herself on the end of the bed.

"I think I remembered a few things. Goten's been helping me with the photos he's in." Pan picked up a couple of the photos thinking about what she was told. "But I would like to hear the story behind this one." She grinned ear to ear as Trunks turned bright red.

"Why did mum pack that!" he groaned. "I would've liked it better if you didn't remember about that." He continued to mumble as Bra and Goten burst out laughing.

"Trunks had forgotten that I was having a slumber party" Bra laughed a little more. "He got up in the middle of the night for a midnight snack… as you can see, only wearing his boxes." Bra burst out laughing.

"It's not funny having a whole bunch of girls whispering and giggling at you! But what's worse, tripping over and having mum take a photo of me in the middle of them!" Trunks spoke up. His face was as red as it could go.

"You look pretty sexy," Pan winked and then burst out laughing.

"Next photo!" grumbled Trunks pushing the one of the prom in front of Pan.

"This is a prom photo…" Pan tried to remember, "It was a fun night… but why did I have two dates again?"

In the photo, there was Pan wearing a beautiful light purple dress the flower pattern at the bottom was done in the same colour stitches, next to her on her right was Trunks in a stunning black tux which made him look handsome, on Pan's left was Goten wear the same tux, he looked just as amazing.

"Your date said he couldn't make it, you were devastated." Said Goten. "That was when Bulma and my mum got the idea of giving you two dates."

"_You guys ready?" Pan asked nervously as she hoped out of the limo._

"_As ready as ever." Goten smiled his goofy Son smile as he got out next_

"_Why do I have to do this." Trunks sighed as he stepped out next. 'Dende he's so gorgeous.' Pan thought giving Trunks the once over as he stepped out next._

_They all then proceeded towards the hall where Pan's prom was being held. They had lots of people whisper and stare as Pan walked with Trunks and Goten on either side._

_Once inside the stares continued until Goten parted her and Trunks when he noticed Bra._

"_Well…" Trunks started blushing a little. "Do you wanna dance Panny?" he held out his hand for her to take._

"_Of course." Pan smiled, a blush slightly peeking through the make-up she was wearing._

Pan began to laugh, "I remember, we got so many strange looks walking into the hall."

"That's why I left you and Trunks and began dancing with Bra." Said Goten going slightly red, so did Bra.

"It was a good night; I remember having fun dancing…" Pan trailed of remembering a little more.

"Hey Goten, come and give me a hand getting coffee." Bra said getting up, not giving Goten the choice she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"So… how much do you remember about me Panny." Trunks asked his eyes shifting from her to his hands.

"I remember everything about Uncle Goten, but I'm not going to do what I used to… not just yet." Both Pan and Trunks smiled at the thought of how Pan used to annoy Goten just by calling him Uncle. "I remember bits and pieces of my family and Bra." Pan stopped for a few minutes thinking of what to say. "as for you… yes I do remember how close we were, I would like that again… but it feels like there's something keeping us apart…" Pan looked at a photo of Trunks hugging her.

"Panny…" Trunks looked sad.

"I'm sorry Trunks." Pan looked out the window, feeling a tear fall from her eye. Suddenly a warm hand brushed it away. It startled her, Pan turned to look at him. Trunks was only inches away, Pan felt her heart pounding in her chest. 'Why don't I say it?' she thought.

"Panny… I want us to be close again." He said getting up and moving back to his chair.

"What did happen to pull us apart?" Pan asked, curious to see what would be his answer.

Trunks didn't really want to answer but he knew he had to. "It's complicated, but I just want you to know I…" he paused and at that moment Max walked into the room. Trunks' head fell, Pan looked from Trunks to the man who only just started appearing in her dreams.

"Pan, honey." He said stepping forwards and embracing her in a hug. "I've been so busy, sorry I haven't seen you sooner." He turned and glared at Trunks. "I see you've had plenty of company."

"Trunks had been helping me get my memory back." Pan smiled. "So has Goten and Bra, they've just gone to get coffee."

"What's wrong with your memory?" he asked staring at her. "Will those nasty scares go away?"

"In the crash, I lost my memory… most of it's back now." Pan tried to ignore the comment about the scares. 'Trunks doesn't care about them' a little voice in her head told her, Pan looked over at Trunks who was slouched in the chair not saying a word.

"Oh good, so you'll still know everyone at the wedding next month." Max rambled on.

"Wedding…" memories flashed back into Pan's head. She remembered how she was unsure to say yes but decided to proceed with it.

"Hopefully your scars will have faded slightly, so it won't ruin the photos." He continued but Pan shut off from him, she wasn't liking what he was saying at all. Pan looked over at Trunks again, this time instead of him being sad he looked really mad. 'This guy is really what tore us apart… even my family and me…' Pan was deep in thought, not listening to Max. 'What did I see in this guy…' more memories came flooding back.

'_I'll show him, Max is the perfect guy for me.' Pan thought, furious. 'Trunks doesn't know anything!' Pan slammed the door of her apartment. 'Max is a nice guy, he won't hurt me.' Pan stormed into her kitchen and began making a hot chocolate. 'Max helped me move out of my parents place, he gave me a job and is setting everything up for me to be happy.' Pan accidentally spilt boiled water everywhere. 'But you don't love him.' That little voice in her head told her as she began mopping up her mess._

"_Who gives a damn if I'm still in love with Trunks! He doesn't!" she yelled out to no one. "Max is the only one who's been interested in me." Pan finished making her hot chocolate and sat down on a stool at her bench. She calmed herself down a little. 'I'll give Max a while longer, if I feel like it's going further I'll continue… if not, I guess I'll move back to mum and dad.' Pan sighed as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. 'What a mess I've gotten myself in.'_

Pan realised the mistake she made. 'What a mess… I'm just glad he still cares.' Pan gave a small smile in Trunks' direction.

"And Pan… honey, were you even listening?" Max was getting a little cross with her.

"Listen Panny, I'll come and see you another day." Trunks didn't look at her, "It's obvious your busy…" he walked from the room.

Pan felt her heart breaking, 'No, I can't let him go again… I have to tell him!' Pan looked up at Max.

"Thank god he's gone! I was worried he'd stay, I don't know what you ever saw in him… good thing you chose the better man." Max begun throwing photos in the box. 'No wonder everyone I love is so distance from me…' Pan watched as Max picked up the photo of Trunks with his arms around her and Bra. She watched his face as he looked disgusted by the photo.

Pan found herself getting angry… 'Why have I let such an idiot control my life?' before Pan knew it she had gotten out of the bed and taken the photo off of him. "That's not your's to touch." Pan snapped and turned and walked from the room.

Once she was a distance away Pan broke into a run. 'I must find Trunks!'

8888888888888888888888888888

I know i started off in Trunks point of view and somehow ended it in Pan's but I'm so tired!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry to leave it like this…. i know it's a cliffy, but i have to do something to get people on the edge of their seats!

Sorry again.

The moment my eyes don't feel like they weight a ton I'll write more… it's sad to say I think I'm getting near the end!!!!! I'll try to make it last as long as possible!

Please review!

Trunksfan001


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to whoever reviewed.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Trunks but I don't… I don't own any of the characters from DBZ.

888888888888888888888888888

Trunks felt his heart beating hard in his chest. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this…' he thought as he realised it was now or never to tell her his feelings. He looked at her beautiful face as he knew she was perfect in every way possible, she studied him waiting for him to speak.

"It's complicated, but I just… want you to know…. I" Trunks paused trying to keep his voice from cracking. But at that moment exact, none other but Max walked through the door.

'I guess it just wasn't meant to be.' Trunks thought sadly, as his head fell at the sight of Max.

"I see you've had plenty of company." Trunks glanced up at Max just it time to see his glare, the look of filth was all over his face. 'He really still doesn't have any idea of who I am.' Trunks thought slightly annoyed.

Trunks wasn't really listening to the conversation, or really wanted to listen to what was going on before him, but every so often he'd hear Max talking down at Pan and it boiled his blood.

"Hopefully your scars will have faded slightly, so it won't ruin the photos." Max said, as if it was normal as day to be so stuck up. 'What an ass, I can't believe Pan chose him… I can't stand this any more!' Trunks thought, his hand gripping the arm of the chair in an attempt not to yell at Max.

"And Pan… honey, were you even listening?" Trunks watched Max frown at her. 'I just can't sit here and watch him treat her like that.' Trunks was just too frustrated.

"Listen Panny," He cut in. "I'll come see you another day." Trunks avoided her gaze, he just couldn't bare to look at her, "its obvious you're busy…" he stood and walked from the room.

'What am I doing…?' Trunks thought sadly 'The right thing, she loves him…'

Trunks made his way to the snack bar; he found Goten and Bra happily chatting away.

"Hey, I'm going home now if either of you need a lift…" he didn't look at them.

"Didn't it go well?" asked Bra, looking concerned.

"I thought for sure…" Goten drifted away from his sentence as he saw the hurt look on Trunks' face.

"I didn't even tell her…" Trunks shoved his hands into his pockets and turned away from them.

"And WHY not?" demanded Bra, furious with her brother.

"Max walked in…" Trunks mumbled as he headed for the exit.

Trunks heard his sisters faint "Oh." He also knew that Goten or Bra were lost for words and wouldn't be able to say anything to make him feel any better.

Bra watched her brother walk out the doors, she just let him go, she knew there was nothing she could say or do for now.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Trunks didn't really feel like heading home at the moment, so he just drove around thinking of how he would live his life now; knowing he'd lost the only girl for him.

'Where do I go from here?' he thought to himself watching street after street fly past him. 'I loved her so much…' Trunks felt the tears coming sliding down his cheeks. 'She's everything I wanted.'

"I can't go on like this" He said out aloud, rubbing at his face. "My thoughts are driving me crazy." Trunks turned his car stereo up as high as it could go.

And to poor Trunks dismay this is what he heard…

_How do I?_

_Get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be?_

'Great, so now even the radio won't let me be.' Trunks thought as he still listened on to the song. 'What's taken me over…'

_Oh, I_

_Need you in my arms, need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Well, baby you take away everything_

_Good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I? How do I? Oh how do I live?_

'How do I live without Pan…' he thought. 'You were doing it before.' A little part of his head told him. 'But now it's different, now I know she's the one.' He argued back. 'I just can't get her out of my head.'

_If I chose_

_There would be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There would be no world left for me_

_And I_

_Baby I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How to I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do i? How do i? Oh how do I live?_

'Dende, I was such a fool… why didn't I just beat him to a pulp and take Pan away from him…' Trunks thought gripping his steering wheel tighter. 'That wouldn't have made her love you… it would have just made her mad…' his little voice said.

_Please tell me, you need me_

_How can I go on?_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything, _

_Need you with me_

_Baby don't you know your everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I? How do I? Oh how do I live?_

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you, Baby_

_How do I live?_

_How do I live without you?_

"What am I meant to do now…" he whispered, thoughts of Pan's smile flashing through his head. He sighed, "I guess I'll go home."

88888888888888888888888888888

I know it's a little short but I think it says enough.

Just wait for the next chapter with Pan. :-)

Please review

Trunksfan001


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ

I hope this chapter is up to everyone's liking! But I must warn! I was tired so I think it may be a little sloppy, plus I'm getting a little sick!

Oh and there's also a little warning about something that happens in this chapter, I'm not sure if I should put it up rating or not, I don't think it's too much but yeah, please tell me if you think it should and I'll change it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pan ran as fast as she could down the corridor. 'I have to catch up to him.' She thought determined.

"You can't do that Pan!" She heard Max yell after her. Pan didn't listen she just kept going; soon she could see Bra and Goten at the food bar.

"Have… you guys seen… Trunks?" She asked breathlessly.

"He's gone." Bra told her, a little coldly.

"But I never got to tell him." Pan mumbled sadly. She let her head fall and looked at the photo in her hand.

"Pan, what the hell has gotten into you?" Max yelled, coming towards her. He grabbed her by her wrist and was beginning to drag her back to her room. "Honestly Pan, the way you ran off you'd think you'd have been in love with him." Max laughed.

"Let go of me!" Pan yelled, struggling to get out of Max's grip. "I don't love you!" Max turned on her.

"You're making a scene, you know how I hate that." He said to her through gritted teeth.

"Let go of her." Goten demanded, stepping forwards ready for anything that could happen.

"What say do you have?" Max looked back at him.

"A damn lot more than you do." Goten snapped back. "Now let her go."

Max stared at him for a few moments then turned and again tried to drag Pan back to her room.

Suddenly out of no where Pan punched him in the stomach with her free hand. "Let me go." Pan go her wish but she had made Max really angry.

"You little cow, how dare you! After I've done so much for you!" he yelled his voice getting nastier and nastier.

"You've done nothing for me but make me miserable!" Pan yelled back at him. "It's over!" Pan turned her back to him and began walking towards Goten and Bra.

"No you don't" Max grabbed her wrist again and spun her around to face him. Pan was expecting him to yell at her more but what he ended up doing was much worse.

Pan turned her face back to him, feeling the pain that was surging through her cheek. "How DARE you do that!" she screamed, Pan didn't have any time to do anything else but Goten had beaten her to it!

"Don't you dare touch my niece again!" Goten yelled at Max as Bra and Pan pulled him off of him.

"Come on Pan; let's get Goten back to your room." Pan nodded her head and they both began dragging Goten down the hallway, meanwhile he still yelled at Max.

"You'll have our whole family after you for that! If I ever hear of you again, you'll get it!" he finally stopped once Pan's room door was closed.

"Gee Uncle, didn't know you were that protective!" Pan grinned at her uncle.

"Yeah well, that's just me." Goten said, giving a carefree laugh. "Wait a sec! Panny, you called me Uncle!" Goten's jaw dropped and Pan laughed

"I told you I remembered!" she poked her tongue out at him.

"Hey… Panny…" Bra pipped up. Pan turned her head to show her she was listening. "What are you going to do now?" Pan's smile fell.

"I guess I'm gonna move back in with mum and dad…" Pan spoke as she thought.

"And what about Trunks?" Bra continued.

"I think he's mad with me…" Pan said sadly.

"Oh, just tell him your feelings, he'll get over it." Goten said giving Pan a hug.

"How do you know?" Pan asked curiously.

"I've known him for years so it's all good." Goten shrugged, trying not to give too much away.

"Do you think he'll come and see me again?" Pan asked sad and nervously.

Bra and Goten exchanged looks, neither knew what to say. "I'll talk to him Pan, he will." Goten finally replied.

A nurse knocked on the door, and walked in, closing it behind her she turned and looked at Pan and her guests. "I'm sorry to do this, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave after that display in the food bar, that young man has also been made to leave these premises and is not allowed to return." She was mainly directing it at Goten.

"What… so I'm not allowed to come and see my niece anymore?" Goten asked stunned. The nurse just nodded her head. "I'm sorry Panny," Goten said, glumly as he turned and followed the nurse out the door.

"well, that was a shock…" Pan said as she watched her uncle leave. "Bra, would you be able to help me get the photos back in the box?" she asked as she looked at the mess Max had left them in.

"Yeah sure thing Pan." Bra replied with a smile. "I'm sorry if I startled you if I sounded cold back there."

"Yeah, why was that?" Pan asked, she wanted to know what was up.

"Oh, nothing really, I was just shocked about Trunks leaving." Bra could tell that Pan wasn't convinced but she didn't ask any further questions.

Once the room as clean Bra said her goodbye and left the room, leaving Pan all by her self.

'A lots happened today…' Pan thought as she readied herself for bed. 'I lost one guy… but I think it's for the best.' Pan smiled as she thought of Trunks. 'I wonder what he was about to tell me before Max came in.' Pan thought it over and over in her head as she climbed into bed and turned off the light. It wasn't before long until Pan fell asleep.

88888888888888(One week later)888888888888888

'I wish he had come and seen me.' Pan thought sadly as she packed away a photo of Trunks. It was time for Pan to leave the hospital, she was glad to be getting out of the place, after the incident the week earlier all the nurses had been acting strangely towards her.

"Already sweetie?" asked Gohan as he walked into the room. "Your mother's checking you out now."

"I'm all packed." Pan smiled at her father.

"Don't worry Pan; you'll be fine out there in the world." Gohan said, after studying his daughter's worried face. "Now come on, let's get you home."

Pan followed her father out to the car in the parking lot, Videl was already waiting by the car.

"Pan, I'm so happy you're coming home!" she said, embracing Pan in a hug.

"Yeah, I'm happy too." Pan replied, brushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Pan dropped her bags the moment she walked into her bedroom. So many memories came flooding back to her, all happy. She walked over to her window. 'Trunks used to fly through here all the time…' she thought as she touched the window seal.

Pan walked back over to her bed and plonked herself down. She turned her head and saw another photo of her and Trunks, she was blushing madly and she suspected there was a slight blush on his face too. Pan had no idea where the photo was taken or what had been going on, all she knew was it made her smile but made her heart ache at the same time.

Pan rolled over and turned her radio on, it was too quiet in her room

_For all those time you stood by me,_

_For all the truth you made me see,_

_For all the joy you brought to my life,_

_For all the wrongs that you made rights,_

_For every dream you made come true,_

_For all the love I found in you._

Pan couldn't explain it back her eyes filled with tears listening to the song and thinking about everything she knew Trunks had done for her.

_I'll be forever thankful baby,_

_You're the one who helped me up_

_You never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak,_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see,_

_You saw the best there was in me._

'Why do I feel like this?' she asked her thoughts. 'Because you love him, the song says it all!'

_You lifted me up when I couldn't reach,_

_You gave me faith because you believed,_

_I'm everything I am because you loved me._

'That's it! He loves me!' Pan thought, thinking of the words in the song and thinking of Trunks. 'Whoa, slow down girl… you sure?' Her mind asked her.

_You stood by me and I stood tall,_

_I had your love, I had it all,_

_I'm brave because you love me,_

_Baby I don't know that much,_

_But this I know is true,_

'Maybe I should go and talk to him.' Pan continued to think. 'Then then again… what if he never talks to me about it afterwards…'

_you were always there for me,_

_in the dark shinning your light_

_through my life_

_I'm everything I am because you loved me,_

_i just needed to let you know,_

_All my heart is there for you,_

_I'm everything I am because of you._

'That's it! My mind's made up' Pan thought as she got up and ran out of her bedroom.

"Pan honey," Videl called out as Pan ran past her. "Where are you going?"

"Bra's" she heard her daughter's faint reply.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Pan was way out of breath by the time she had reached capsule corp. 'Maybe I was wrong… maybe I should head back home…' Pan almost lost her nerve but as she turned to go Bulma opened the front door.

"Pan honey, it's so good to see you, come in." Bulma smiled cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you too," Pan smiled back. 'Well there's no backing out now…' Pan thought as she stepped into the house.

"So, how much do you remember?" Bulma questioned when they were in the living room.

"A far bit now, thankyou for lending me the photos, they really helped." Pan smiled.

"Any time Pan," Bulma answered smiling. "You know, I don't know what happened at the hospital, but I hope you've come to see Trunks." Bulma said turning serious.

"Why? What's happened?" Pan asked a little worried she could have caused him to do something crazy.

"He's alright… in a sense." Bulma said looking at the look on Pan's face. "He either buries himself in work or constantly fights with his father now. Did something happen between you two?"

Pan sighed, "In a way you could say that." Pan answered sadly. "I didn't want this to happen. Max came to see me…" Bulma waited in silence for Pan to continue. "Trunks got really mad and left, I haven't seen him since, I haven't told him I broke up with Max… thanks to his help."

"Honey, why don't you go down and see Trunks, I think you could cheer him up." Bulma smiled. "He's in the gravitation room with Vegeta."

Pan nodded and stood but then hesitated. "Huh, where is that again?" Bulma smiled and stood to lead the way.

Pan felt her heart beating faster and faster as she followed Bulma around each corner, 'Why am I doing this… he probably doesn't feel like you do.'

"Here we are." Bulma said as she walked forwards and turned of the gravity room.

"WOMEN!!!!! Why did you turn it off?" Vegeta's loud voice came through a speaker above them.

"Because Trunks has a visitor." Bulma snapped back and waited for Trunks to walk out of the room.

"Who is…" Trunks' voice trailed off as he noticed Pan.

"Hey," Pan's voice came out a little squeaky.

"Why don't you two go for a little walk?" Bulma suggested, watching the pair fidget nervously.

Trunks walked forward and took a light grip on Pan's arm and lead her away from Bulma. They had walked a few corridors before Trunks let go of her.

"I broke up with Max." Pan said, her voice barely higher then a whisper.

"Why have you come here?" Trunks demanded before he realised what Pan had said.

"I'm sorry Trunks… If you don't want me here I'll go." Pan said sadly and turn to head for the direction which she thought was towards the front door.

Trunks grabbed hold of her arm, he was stunned, 'Did she just say what I think she just said?' he asked himself. "What did you say again Pan?" he asked.

"I said I'd go if you didn't want me here." She repeated, not looking up at him.

"No, not that Panny, what did you say before that?" He asked again, letting go of her arm.

Pan took a deep breath. "I broke up with Max. You were right, he wasn't right for me." Pan still didn't look up at Trunks. They both stood there for what seemed like forever. "I guess I'll see you round." Pan said and began walking again.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked his voice lighter than what it had previously been.

"I'm heading for the front door." Pan looked up at him. She saw a big smile spread across his face.

"That's the wrong way." He smiled.

"Oh." Pan said, blushing slightly. "Well, I guess I'll go this way then." And again, she began to walk away.

Suddenly she felt warm hands rap around her waist. "I'm not letting you go anywhere." Trunks whispered into her ear.

"What are you doing?" Pan questioned, worried but also curious.

Trunks didn't answer her, just turned her around and pressed his lips against hers. He broke apart and stared down into her deep brown eyes.

Pan stared back up into Trunks warm blue eyes. 'I can't believe he just did that…' she thought. Suddenly she pushed herself forwards and their lips met again.

'This kiss was meant to have happened a long time ago… I'm just glad it came.' Trunks thought happily as he returned her kiss.

'Trunks makes me feel so alive.' Pan thought as she continued to kiss him.

"I love you Panny, I always have." Trunks told her as they broke apart.

"I love you too." Pan replied as she lent into his chest. "I meant to say it long ago… other things just took over." She mumble happily.

Trunks wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closer to him.

"It's about time!" Bra said as she walked up the hallway towards them. They just smiled their response and walked towards the backyard for some peace and quiet together.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well there you go pplz!!!!!!!!!!!

If you guys would like me to add another chapter about what happens after this then just review and tell me.

K

Trunksfan001.


	11. Writer's Block!

Hey ppl!!!!!

Trunksfan001 here….

Um I'm just letting you guys know I can't think of another chap to add to this fic yet… I've kind of hit a brick wall!

I promise I'll update it… I have a few ideas in my head just no way to lead up to them!!!!

So yer, I thought I'd just let everyone who loves this story know what's going on!!!

So until I think of something on this story! It's goodbye for now. But not forever!

In the mean time why don't you read my other new fic.

Love through War, it may not sound so good right now… but in the end… someone dies… then I've decided to let you loyal readers choose what happens!!! But I'm a little way off from writing that part up yet!

Bye bye

Trunksfan001!


	12. Chapter 11

Wow,

Wow,

I'm soooooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter, I feel so bad!! I still couldn't think of how to lead up to this chapter and there were a few things that I was going to write but I've decided to skip them and just go straight into this since it's taken me so long so I'm just letting you all know it's a while on after the last chapter… maybe a year or so on.

Anyway I won't delay the reading any longer!

Here it is!

Trunksfan001

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Panny you look beautiful!" Grandpa Goku said to me as he walked into my waiting room.

"Thankyou Grandpa!" I said excitedly. "Is everything ready?"

"Of course it is." He smiled as he hugged me.

"I'm feeling so nervous! I never thought that I'd be doing this!" I said as I went back to fussing with my hair in the mirror.

"Just don't run away on us!" he joked. "I better be going or your grandmother will kill me for leaving her side again." I laughed as he walked from the room.

"Pan! Stop fussing! You'll pull your hair out!" Bra complained as she walked in looking stunning as ever. I felt a little jealous but remembered that all eyes would be on me.

"I can't help. I have to do something! I'm so nervous!" I left my hair and started fiddling with a small bow on my dress.

"Pan I said stop it!" Bra walked over to me and took hold of my hand. "Everything's going to go fine!" she smiled as she let go of me.

"What's the time now anyway?" I asked as I walked over to the glass of water that was on the table for me.

"I'm not telling you because you'll just get worse!" Bra laughed at me glare. It was good to have my life back to normal. I could now remember everything that I had forgotten. I was glad that my life was this way now… I was… no wait I am happy now.

"Panny, you ready?" My dad asked sticking his head through the door.

I nodded to him because the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. He understood and smiled at me holding out his arm for me to take.

"Hey! Wait for me! I am the bridesmaid after all! I'm meant to walk down first!" Bra said quickly following us.

There they were… those great big wooden doors… I took a deep breath as one side opened emitting Bra into the enormous room on the other side. Both of those door would open for me once Bra was in place… this was it… my time to shine.

"You'll do fine" Daddy whispered to me as he gentle squeezed my hand.

The music started and the doors began to open, there he was standing at the start of the steps, smiling down at me… he looks so gorgeous it that black tux… it really brings out his eyes…

Daddy started walking and it brought me back to what I was supposed to be doing. 1 2 3, 1 2 3 I repeated in my head as I remembered the steps I was taught for this walk. Suddenly Daddy was letting my arm go and passing it to Trunks.

"You look like an angel." Trunks whispered to me as when walked up the steps to the priest.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two young people." The priest began. "As they share there love for one another."

I felt my heart beating really fast as he continued, I hope I'm not going to faint… that would be a disaster.

"Do you, Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Take Pan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Oh god! Now I have to speak… I hope my voice will work!

"Do you, Pan Chi-chi Son. Take Trunks to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Man that sounded bad! I sounded like a mouse!

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I turned and looked into Trunks smiling blue eyes and felt the butterflies in my stomach, my eyes darted a look at his smiling perfect lips as I lent in to kiss him.

His lips are so warm and taste so good. I can't believe I went all last night missing this…

"Congratulations!" Everyone beamed as we walked outside to the limo that was waiting for us.

"Finally we get to be a lone." Trunks said snuggling into my neck as the driver began to drive us to our next destination.

"It's not over yet." I giggled feeling way more relaxed. Trunks groaned and looked up at me.

"Do we really have to attend the after party?" he pouted to me.

"Yes we do." I giggled again as he frowned like a little boy unable to get his way with everything.

"Alright…" he sighed as we arrived at the hotel it all was being held at. "I just hope this doesn't take to long."

"I'm sure it'll all go quickly you'll see." I smiled at him as he helped me out of the car.

"I can't wait to cut our cake." Trunks whispered to me as we walk in and see the room and everything in it. I couldn't help but giggle at Trunks comment.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Two years later.

"Trunks!" I called down stairs.

"Yeah?" came his reply as he poked his head out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry to be a bother… can you make me ice cream and cornflakes?" I blushed a little at my weird request.

Trunks just laughed at me for a moment. "Go back to bed and I'll be there soon." He disappear back around the door way.

Getting back in bed was just a struggle and a half; it was bad enough to get into this bed with out a big belly let alone what I had now!

I was flustered but comfortable as Trunks came in carrying a bowl full of ice cream and cornflakes.

"Having a bit of trouble there?" Trunks lightly laughed knowing why I was flustered. "Maybe I should put a little step there for you."

"Don't you tease me!" I snapped at him as he handed me a spoon to use.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it." He replied still smiling.

I'll get him for that sooner or later! When these twins are out of me kami better help him because he will be in trouble! Not sure how but he will be!

"Ouch!" I gasped as I felt a sharp pain through my stomach area.

"What's wrong?" Trunks suddenly went serious.

"Nothing." I said through gritted teeth. "I think one of them kicked… that's all."

"Your face is giving you away, that wasn't a plain kick." Trunks stubbornly told me. "Pan tell me… please!" Trunks sounded really worried.

"Alright, it hurts so bad… I don't know what's happening." I blurt out to him as I looked into his worried eyes.

"We're getting you to the hospital then!" Trunks picked me up out of bed before I even had time to complain.

I could feel the pain getting worse so I kept my eyes closed trying to make it go away… it didn't feel normal and I didn't like it.

"Don't worry Pan, we'll be there soon." Trunks whispered to me, I hadn't even realised we were flying! I quickly opened my eyes and saw the hospital right in front of us.

"Ow!" I tried not to let it out but I couldn't help myself. I hope nothings wrong with our twins… I hope they're alright.

"Miss! I need a doctor right away!" I heard Trunks yell as he ran me through the emergency doors. "She's pregnant and something's wrong!" I could hear the panic in Trunks voice I wanted to tell him everything was going to be ok… but before I could do anything it all went black.

I opened my eyes and could tell it was dark outside by my opened blinds. I turned to see where I was, the room was fairly dark but I could make out that I was in a hospital bed. Suddenly I felt my stomach… it wasn't big anymore… my babies! Where are they!

The door opened and in walked Trunks, he looked down at me and a smile appeared on his face.

"Thank Kami your finally awake!" He smiled and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"The twins.. what happened?" I said as it's was the only thing on my mind.

"They're fine, they're both asleep in another room right now, I'll get the nurse to bring them in soon." Trunks pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Just get some rest for now. I'll go and get you something to eat." He smiled and stood.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I watched him walk out the door, I'm so happy that they're ok… I just wish I knew what had happened… I'll ask Trunks when he comes back. I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

"Pan… wake up" Trunks whispered as he lightly shook me awake.

I slowly opened my eyes to the brightly lit room, Trunks was a blur but I could just make him out he was holding something in his arms and as my vision cleared I could make out the beautiful baby boy in his arms.

I immediately held out my arms to take my baby boy, Trunks obeyed and handed him over.

"I didn't think it right to name them without you awake." He told me as he picked up another boy.

"Thankyou." I whispered as I felt tears begin to well in my eyes.

"So, what should we name them?" He asked smiling at me as he sat down in his chair.

"I think this one should be Takumi." I said looking down to the little bundle in my arms, he had a small tuff of black hair and I'm pretty sure blue eyes.

"Ok, and this one?" Trunks asked looking down at his small bundle.

"Trunks, you should name him, I named Tak." I smiled at Trunks as he looked up and smiled at me.

"Well, you might not be too fond of the name but I chose Gogeta." Trunks watched to see if I'd be mad… why would I be mad at that name?

"I love it." I said smiling at him.

"So… when can I start training them?" Trunks asked, I glared at him until he smiled and I realised he was joking.

"Not until they can at least walk!" I laughed.

"I want to see my granddaughter right now!" We heard Grandma Chi-chi yell.

Trunks jumped a little at first but quickly settled Gogeta in a basinet behind his chair and went to answer the door.

It was a very eventful evening but I can't really remember too much because I was so tired that I fell asleep with everyone in the room!

My life is so much better then when I crashed my car in the rain, it's sad for me to think of why I crashed my car… but in a way I'm happy I did. I changed my life for the better because of it and I'm glad about the out come. I know that the rest of my life will be full of fun and love with my family…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well there you go.

Sorry about the sucky ending but I could think of how I was going to finish!

Anyway review and let me know what you all think!

Trunksfan001


End file.
